tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Alisha Diphda
Alisha Diphda ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Zestiria. Ihr wahrer Name als Soreys Provisor lautet Malphis Amekia oder Melphis Amekia, was Alisha die Lächelnde bedeutet. Ihr wahrer Name als Roses Provisor lautet Isylvia Amekia, was (Endlos) Weinende Alisha''Diese Informationen ist dem Manga Tales of Zestiria: Alisha's Episode, Band 1 entnommen. bedeutet. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Alisha wurde als Tochter einer Bürgerlichen und eines der Thronfolger von Hyland in Damensee geboren. Weil ihre Mutter keine Adlige war, ist sie in der Thronfolge sehr weit unten und keine Kronprinzessin. Alishas Mutter starb, als Alisha sieben war. Seither gibt ihre Meisterin, Maltran, auf sie Acht und unterrichtete sie zugleich im Lanzenkampf. Alisha ist dem Volk als "Ritterprinzessin" bekannt und arbeitet vorrangig unter dem Kredo: "Die Stärke eines Ritters dient dem Schutz. Seine Güte dient dem Volk." Ihr ist eine solche Arbeit möglich, weil niemand von ihr erwartet, politisch aktiv zu werden, da sie in der Thronfolge weit unten steht. Dennoch sahen die Kanzler in ihr eine Gefahr, weil sie penetrant nach der Wahrheit hinter den Taten von Hyland sucht, und setzten die Assassinengilde Verstreute Knochen auf sie an. Alisha hat das Himmelsverzeichnis des Öfteren gelesen und suchte, in der Hoffnung auf einen neuen Hirten, nach Camlann, dem Dorf des Ursprungs, das in den Dokumenten erwähnt wurde. Hierbei verirrte sie sich in die geschützte Domäne von Zenrus und brach in den Ruinen am Mabinogio zusammen. Tales of Zestiria Alisha wird von Sorey und Mikleo gefunden, nachdem sie in den Ruinen am Mabinogio von Zenrus' Naturgewalten bewusstlos wurde. Sie beiden bringen sie nach Elysia, trotz Mikleos Einspruch. Obwohl sie an Seraphim glaubt, besitzt sie kaum Resonanz und kann Mikleo und die anderen Seraphim im Dorf nicht sehen, weshalb sie glaubt, dass Sorey allein in Elysia lebt und zudem etwas verrückt sein muss, weil er ihr seine Familie vorstellt, obwohl niemand da ist. Alisha weigert sich zunächst, Sorey ihren Namen zu nennen. Sie lebt einige Zeit bei ihm und erzählt ihm von Damensee, wo das "Fest der Heiligen Klinge" abgehalten wird, um einen neuen Hirten zu finden. Bei ihrem Abschied gesteht sie Sorey, dass sie das Gefühl hat, dass der Hirte, den sie in ihren Träumen sieht, ist wie Sorey. thumb|left|300px|Alishas Statusbild Alisha bricht allein wieder nach Damensee auf, wird jedoch nach einiger Zeit von Sorey und Mikleo verfolgt, weil die beiden einen fuchsgesichtigen Hellion tragen, der Alisha verfolgt und töten will. Hierbei handelt es sich um Lunarre, ein Mitglied der Verstreuten Knochen, doch in der Zwischenzeit hatten diese sich nach eindringlicher Überprüfung dagegen entschieden, dem Auftrag der Kanzler nachzukommen und Alisha zu ermorden. Alisha erscheint das nächste Mal im Heiligtum von Damensee, wo sie Sorey und Mikleo ihre Meisterin Maltran vorstellt. Sie eröffnet gerade das Fest der Heiligen Klinge, erhält vom Volk allerdings negative Resonanz, weil es aufgrund gestohlener Ernten durch den Rat und verlorener Arbeit erzürnt ist. Ein Mann verwandelt sich in einen Hellion, wodurch Sorey sich dazu gezwungen sieht, die Heilige Klinge zu ziehen und den Pakt als Hirten einzugehen, um ihn zu läutern. Nachdem sich die Sache beruhigt hat und jeder wieder seinen Weg geht, schickt Alisha Sorey, der im Gasthaus residiert, das speziell angefertigte Gewand des Hirten zu und bittet ihn, sie zu besuchen. Dort gelingt es Lailah, dass Alisha mit ihr und Mikleo sprechen kann, indem Sorey durchs Augenschließen und Luftanhalten seine Sinne trübt und Alishas Hand hält, sodass die Resonanz gestärkt wird und Sorey als eine Art Leiter wirkt. Später, nachdem Sorey die Armatisierung erlernt und sich im Streit von Mikleo getrennt hat, schließt Alisha sich ihm an und wird durch ihn und Lailah zu Soreys Provisor ernannt, wobei sie ihren wahren Namen in der alten Sprache sowie die Fähigkeit zur Läuterung von Hellions erhält. Es dauert eine Weile, bis Sorey bewusst wird, dass er durch diesen Provisor-Pakt jedoch zu erblinden droht, um Alishas Resonanz aufrecht zu erhalten. Alisha trennt sich wieder von den anderen Helden, als die Geschehnisse in Marlind sich beruhigt haben, wohin sie vom Rat geschickt worden ist, weil dort die Pest ausgebrochen ist. Sie will daraufhin nach Damensee zurückkehren und von allem berichten, was geschehen ist. Außerdem möchte sie jemanden finden, der dem Herrscher des Landes, Rohan, die richtige Ehrerbietung entgegenbringen kann. 300px|thumb|Alisha im Spiel Alisha tritt später ein weiteres Mal kurzzeitig bei, nachdem die Helden die vier spirituellen Kräfte zusammengesammelt haben und bevor eine zweite Schlacht in der Glefehd-Senke auszubrechen droht. Alisha ist diejenige, die den Auftrag überbringen soll, dass Hyland Rolance angreifen soll, doch sie weigert sich. Ehe sie die Glefehd-Senke aber überhaupt erreicht, kommt ihr Maltran entgegen. Sorey hatte ihr zuvor bereits erzählt, dass Maltran ein Hellion ist, was Alisha zunächst nicht glauben wollte. Doch ein Kampf gegen Maltran in den Bors-Ruinen bricht aus, der darin endet, dass sie sich selbst mit Alishas Lanze durchsticht. Alishas Wille ist gebrochen. Sie entfernt sich von den anderen und bricht in Tränen aus, weil sie glaubt, dass alles, was sie je getan hat, ohnehin umsonst gewesen ist. Sorey baut sie jedoch wieder auf, denn er weiß, dass sie den Krieg immer noch aufhalten will und dass sie sich alles, was Maltran ihr je beigebracht hat, zu Herzen genommen hat. Daraufhin trennt Alisha sich endgültig von den anderen Helden. Auf dem Schlachtfeld, als Tiamat erscheint und beide Armeen Zeuge davon werden, wie Sorey und Rose sich allein gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen, steht sie den beiden, gemeinsam mit ihrer eigenen Armee und der von Rolance, im Kampf gegen Tiamat bei. Zuletzt nimmt Alisha in offizieller Angelegenheit an den politischen Diskussionen der Friedensverhandlungen teil, gemeinsam mit Sergei Strelka von den Platinrittern von Rolance und den Kanzlern und Räten beider Länder. Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters Im spielbaren Epilog wird Alisha vom Spieler gesteuert. Alisha befindet sich gerade in Marlind, wo eine erfolgreichen Inspektion mit Sergei und dem Kriegskanzler Mathia beendet und schließlich alleine durch die Stadt wandert. Hierbei wird sie von einem Pro-Kriegs-Extremisten angegriffen, der ihre Idee vom Frieden nicht teilt, und erkennt trotz ihrer geringen Resonanz, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Hellion handeln muss. Schließlich greift Rose ein, die Alisha zur Seite steht und den Mann läutert. Rose und Alisha verfallen über einige Gespräche hinweg in einen Streit, denn zuvor hatte Alisha eine ihr unbekannte Stimme vernehmen können, die ihr gesagt hatte, dass Sorey ihr nicht mehr zur Hilfe eilen könnte, weil er nicht mehr da ist. Sie will mehr von Rose erfahren, doch diese verweigert solche Informationen. Als Alisha sie schließlich im Gasthaus von Lastonbell stellt, artet der Streit zu einer Prügelei aus, nach der sie zunächst wieder friedlich trennen, weil Alisha zur Nacht in die Kaserne aufbricht. Da es bereits dunkel ist und die Extremisten herumlaufen, verfolgt Rose sie. Tatsächlich wird Alisha angegriffen und ist entschlossen, dies alleine zu schaffen, doch Rose greift dennoch ein und schließt einen Provisorpakt mit ihr, daimt sie tatsächlich dazu imstande ist, Hellions zu läutern. Dennoch trennen die beiden sich wieder in der Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen erhält Alisha von Rose feine Klamotten, die sie als die Prinzessin kennezeichnen sollen, die sie ist: damit die Extremisten sie direkt erkennen und angelockt werden. Alisha ist damit einverstanden, als Köder zu dienen, und dies gelingt in der Glefehd-Senke, wo die Helden einen verletzten Extremisten bis hin zu einer Höhle verfolgen können, die eigentlich von Edna versiegelt worden war. Die Versiegelte Höhle von Cornic führt bis hin zur Elaine-Ruine, die schließlich nach Camlann führt, wo sich Sorey befindet, den Alisha aufsuchen will. Rose ist zudem wild entschlossen, die Extremisten und die anderen Hellions aufzuhalten, damit sie nicht bis zu Sorey vordringen können. In der Höhle von Cornic begegnen die Helden einer Illusion von Symonne: Um alte Wunden bei Alisha aufzureißen, setzt Symonne ihr eine Illusion von Maltran vor. Doch letztendlich hilft sie Alisha stattdessen, sich angemessen von Maltran zu verabschieden, sodass sie Frieden mit sich selbst schaffen kann. Dennoch bleibt Alisha weiterhin auf der Suche nach der Antwort, was sie mit ihrer Zukunft tun soll. In mehreren Gesprächen gesteht sie den anderen, dass sie nicht weiß, ob sie Prinzessin, Politikerin, Ritterin oder einfach ein ganz normales Mädchen sein soll. Nach einem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen zwei "Baphomets", in dem Alisha schließlich ihre Antwort findet, führt Rose sie nach Camlann, wo Soreys Licht in den Himmel steigt und die Welt erleuchtet. Alisha bedankt sich bei Sorey und erklärt ihm, dass ihre Antwort lautet, dass sie alle Personen sein will: sie hat verstanden, dass sie keinen Teil von sich wegwerfen muss, sondern dass sie einfach sie selbst sein kann. Persönlichkeit Alisha hat das große Bedürfnis, ihrem Volk eine Hilfe zu sein, und nutzt ihre niedrige Position in der Thronfolge, dass sie so ebenfalls Ritterin arbeiten darf. Sie ist ein gutherziges Mädchen und, ähnlich wie Sorey, etwas naiv. Vor allem Edna macht sich daher gern einen Spaß daraus, sie zu triezen, und Lailah bemerkt, dass Alisha einige Sachen vielleicht etwas zu ernst nimmt, weil sie den Humor dahinter nicht versteht. Wissenswertes *Die schwarz-transparenten Teile von Alishas Rüstung werden seit Generationen in der Diphda-Familie vererbt. Es heißt, einer ihrer Vorfahren habe ein Monster besiegt, das alles, was es sah, in schwarzen Kristall verwandelt hat. Daraus hat er, laut Legende, diese Rüstung hergestellt. **In Tales of Berseria, das tausend Jahre vor Tales of Zestiria spielt, ist in der Villa von Loegres ein Buch zu finden, in dem von der "Schwarzen Kristallkrankheit" die Rede ist, die Menschen in eine lebendige Masse aus schwarzem Kristall verwandelt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass diese Krankheit mit dem von Alisha erwähntem Monster in Verbindung steht. *In der Szene im Heiligtum von Damensee, als Alisha Soreys Provisor wird, wird ihr wahrer Name in der deutschen Version "M'a'lphis Amekia" geschrieben. In einer darauffolgenden Plauderei im Gasthaus hingegen heißt sie "M'e'''lphis Amekia". *In Tales of Zestiria the X armatisiert Alisha mit Edna, was ihr im Spiel nicht möglich ist, da ihre Resonanz zu gering ist. *In Tales of Zestiria the X tritt Alishas Vater auf, der jedoch hellionisierte. Dennoch rettet er Alisha bei einem Angriff von Bartlow unter Einsatz seines Lebens ihres. *In Tales of Zestiria the X wird Alisha nach dem Tod ihres Vaters die Königin von Hyland. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Alisha Diphda Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Alisha Diphda Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Zestiria